Fall into Place--Title in Progress
by abovely girl
Summary: Dani has been taken away by the authorities and Danny and Sam want nothing more than to help her out. Acts like Phantom Planet never happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: mrenteria99 this story is for you, written at your request and for the sake of our ridiculous text conversations. So, this is my first Danny Phantom fic sorry if it's ooc or weird. Hope you enjoy this first chapter:

Disclaimer: What!? It's not mine!? I never would have guessed with me having to write a disclaimer and not being allowed to watch the show till I was 12… (yes for some odd reason my parents didn't allow me to watch Danny Phantom when I was younger, but they let me watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer and some other non-little kid friendly shows)

Dani slowly stirred, though her eyes were still closed she could still feel the eyes of people watching her. It was odd considering that she chose an abandoned warehouse to sleep in for the night, she even scouted it out to make sure people wouldn't go near it and she fazed in there. But sure enough, as she slowly blinked her eyes open she saw two men and a woman staring at her quietly discussing amongst themselves. Once Dani's eyes fully opened and she sat up, she was bombarded with questions, mainly from the woman, "Who are you? What are you doing her? Where are your parents?"

Dani ignored the woman and took in her surroundings, she stared directly into the eyes of the woman in front of her ignoring the two men that stood behind her and with a very calm voice she said, "My parents are dead." Which was only half true after all, what can you say when your dad is half-ghost.

The room went dead silent as the three adults let the words of the young girl sink into them, all the while looking at her and the nonchalant attitude that she displayed before them. They turned towards each other again and had a quick quiet discussion about what they should do. Right when Dani thought she had gained the opportunity to escape from these people, the men lead her to a black car outside and plopped her down into the backseat.

It was still dark outside, but you could see the sun slowly rising in the distance. It was a brand new day and Dani could feel that everything she knew was about to change. As the car slowly pulled away from the building and the adults properly introduced themselves, Dani discovered she was being taken away by a couple of social workers.

A/N: So, there you have it the first chapter of Fall into Place hope you all like it so far (please review and tell me if you do, if you don't review and tell me why). Sorry the first chapter is so short but I wanted to make sure I finished it for my dear, mrenteria99.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ugh! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been really busy lately and at one point I contracted a horrible case of writer's block (I hate that so much). Since school is ending next week I really hope that I can start posting more chapters faster. mrenteria99 I hope your happy now and thanks again for the pizza. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far you make may day better and you help me make sure that I keep on writing.

Disclaimer: If you thought I owned it, why am I writing this and not making this an actual episode? Especially since the show ended a while ago…

* * *

 **Important note:** I forgot to mention this in chapter 1, but this is story takes place when Danny and Sam are in college (living in their own apartments/dorms). Dani is the same age—around eight—and I think that's all. PM me or review if you have any questions. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Danny woke up to the sound of his phone insistently buzzing by his head. He leaned over to turn off his alarm clock, when he realized that the noise wasn't coming from his clock. Groaning he briefly glanced over at his clock, which said it was five am, and then started hunting for his phone. It had been a quiet night—for once—and he didn't have any ghosts to hunt. When Danny finally found his phone, he picked it up on the third ring.

"Danny? Danny!?" urgently came through the voice on the phone. Danny quickly sat up fully awake now. "This is Dani, the social services got me and I need your help. Can you come here and get me as soon as you can? There are too many people here for me to _leave_."

Danny sighed as he stood up (out relief that it wasn't too serious or stress he wasn't even sure) and he started going about his room to search for a new set of clothes. "Ok, where are you?"

"I'm at the child care center on Montague. Please hurry, "Dani said franticly, she was nervous about the situation she was caught in at the moment having never been caught by people of this kind of authority before, "I can't stand being here any longer then I have to. I took me forever to get into the other room."

"Dani" Danny sighed rubbing a hand over his face, "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right now but—"

Dani cut him off talking even fast and slightly more panicked, "They're coming back! Gotta go, bye!"

"Dani—"the phone cut off.

Danny quickly finished getting ready and called Sam. He would need as much help as he could get to get Dani out of there. Also it would be better to have a more rational and sane person with him when he demanded on taking Dani.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter (sorry it was so short). Please review and tell me what you did or didn't like. Sorry for any mistakes and have a good day/night/evening/or whatever. Till next time…


End file.
